Trilo
Professor Theodore Trilo is the main antagonist of the Dinomentis series. He doesn't view his genocidal goals as evil though. In his mind, he is saving the world. Childhood Trilo's real name is Phillip Speraman. Trilo was the unwanted child of a drunk and his wife. The only good thing about his mother is that she did not beleive in abortion. Not willing to gather any attention towards himself, his father refused to send Trilo out for adoption. Trilo was treated like a peice of decoration that needed to be fed every now and then. His cries were ignored except when they became so loud the neighbors could hear him. Then his mouth was duct taped shut. It is a miracle Trilo survived the first few years of his life. When Trilo was just three years old, his mother could not take her measely existence or the abuse frm her husband anymore. She hung herself in the doorway of Trilo's makeshift nursery. Trilo was the one who discovered her body, emotionally scarring him for life. To make things worse, his father beat him for crying. Next thing Trilo knew, he was being shoved into a truck and his father sped off into the night. His father had ran away. Trilo's mother's sucicide would cause an investigation and that would reveal the illegal activities. When they became settled into a new location, Trilo's father finally paid attention to Trilo. This was a bad thing. For the next few years, Trilo was subjected to excruseating excersise. His father would not accept havig a weak son. By the time he was ready for school, Trilo was already extremely buff. His physical appearance made him extremely popular in kindergarten. Trilo was not used to so much positive attention and feared it. When a girl formed a crush on him, Trilo attacked her in blind fear. She was hurt so badly, she needed to go to a hospital. Stricken with guilt, Trilo admitted he hurt her. In his sorrow, he admitted to the authorities about his father's abuses. Trilo was taken from his father and handed to Child Services. Trilo was given special attention at first. Finally he began to think that someone cared. However he soon realized fame was fleeting. The media stopped covering him and his care takers turned to their normal, ignorant ways. Trilo was once again, alone. Views Trilo has a very cynical view of humanity. He firmly beleives that humans are over-populated and are doing nothing but destroy the environment. He does, however, realize that there is some good in humanity, but still sees the species as a pest. He often justicfies his actions by comparing humans to pest, such as rats and cockroaches, invading human homes. These animals find their way into a home for shelter and food. They cause large amounts of damage so humans set out to exterminate them. Trilo thinks that humans are doing the same thing to the whole planet. He beleives that for the sake of the rest of Earth's life, humans must be extinct. Category:Antagonists Category:Trilo's Forces Category:Part of a Relationship